Caged in Her Heart
by eine.hexe
Summary: Higurashi Kagome, the one who aspires to become Empress, is the one all love and fear. She is capable of hurting everyone who stands between her goal and her, but will things stay the same as the Emperor tries to resist her th
1. Unstoppable

**Caged in her heart**

Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and I do not make money out of writing this story. And I don't own Lady Misil either, but she's so amazing.

Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж

_Summary: Higurashi Kagome, the one who aspires to become Empress, the one all love and fear. She is capable of hurting everyone who stands between her and her goal, but will things stay the same as the Emperor tries to resist her?_

Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж

_**A/N: So here's a new story. I have been planning this for about a month and I've had inspiration – the Korean drama Queen Seon Duk. Kagome was inspired by Lady Misil, the most awesome woman ever. I simply love her, so I decided to write something from the Heian period with Kagome acting similar to Misil. This is not a crossover.  
**_

_**This will not be historically accurate, because I don't know that much about the Heian period, but some things will fit, like the four clans that were influent back then: Fujiwara, Tachibana, Minamoto and Taira.**_

_**For the moment, Kagome is some sort of a villain (even though she is the protagonist), so if you don't like this, I suggest you don't read it. Also, there will be lots of OOC-ness, so if you're interested in a story where everyone acts like in the manga/anime, you shouldn't read it, either.**_

_**In my story Kikyou is against Kagome, but that doesn't mean she's a bitch (mostly because she's the good one here) so if you want a story where Kikyou will be bashed you're in the wrong place, again :)**_

_**Now some words to know:**_

_**Moushiwake gozaimasen = Sorry (quite formal)  
Karaginu = Waist-length Chinese style jacket, part of the J**__**ūnihitoe  
Jūnihitoe = Highly complex kimono worn only by court ladies  
Anata = You, dearest (here)  
Fujiwara-shi, Taira-shi, Minamoto-shi, Tachibana-shi = Fujiwara clan, Taira clan, Minamoto clan, Tachibana clan**_

_**Sorry for the very long A/N, but I had to say these things. Now enj**__**oy the story :)**_

Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж

People worshiped her. They loved her and feared her like no other. Some said Higurashi Kagome was a Kami trapped in a human body, forced by other Kami to watch over people on Earth against her wishes. Some said she was an offspring of her own immeasurable power; they thought Higurashi-sama was not created, but that she only created. She was a miracle, they believed; how else would a beauty like herself be capable of so many achievements at such a young age?

Her heart, a thing to fear, was a mystery. Many had come, paid their homage, left a scar there and moved on. Or died within her soul's encase.

You could not talk about Higurashi-sama without a pang of fresh, unadulterated apprehension tearing at your insides. Yes, she was an imposing woman, striking in every movement – you simply could not tear your eyes off her when she entered a hall room.

The wind blew softer than usual as Higurashi Kagome, the Court's most influential woman, smiled at her beautiful reflection in the Chinese mirror she had purchased from merchants. The way her lips tilted upwards ever so slightly betrayed little emotion, but enough mystery that any man would be bewildered and would desperately wish to see more of her.

"What Kagome wants, Kagome gets."

Her voice carried across her neatly and expensively decorated room, but no one heard the words. It was just the silky, delicate tone that mesmerized both men and women so deeply – no one could really resist her.

"And if you have everyone at your toes, then what could possibly stop you?"

But she could answer her own question. She was not of noble birth; therefore, she could not become Empress. And she wanted to become Empress.

"Moushiwake gozaimasen, Kagome-sama," the shrill voice of the servant boomed through her quarters, making her head hurt slightly. For a second, she considered killing the servant. Then she decided against it. Obviously, she had been thinking of sad memories again, judging by her sudden headache; there was no denying it.

"Yes?" she inquired in return.

"Tsubaki-sama is here," the voice answered, but the servant couldn't see Kagome's looming smile, she couldn't possibly know what she was thinking of, what she was planning.

"Let her in."

A few vague sounds later, a beautiful woman with midnight-colored clothing and long, dark hair bowed slightly to her superior. Higurashi was the one she had sworn devotion to, and she would do anything for her safety.

"My duty has been fulfilled, Kagome-sama," she said with a distinctively powerful voice. Tsubaki was one of the fiercest women Kagome had ever known, and she decided to keep her for that treat. It was a… game Kagome played, the one where she only kept those who were special enough to spark her interest. And this particular priestess that was almost as high as herself among priestesses was definitely worth her time.

"Wonderful," the High Adviser of the Emperor and High Priestess of the Buddhist Temple replied, clearly pleased. "Leave it on the table." Her enthusiasm brought a familiar pride to Tsubaki's chest – whoever pleased Higurashi Kagome was in her good graces and remained there for a long time or until a betrayal. Not many dared betray her. So she carefully laid the object on the table.

"May I ask why you need it?" Tsubaki said after a few seconds of silence and nearly fell backwards from seeing the quick sharp look Kagome sent her.

"You may not," came the pleasant answer.

"Very well. I will leave now." The Priestess of the Buddhist Temple announced, bowing once again in deference.

"Do so."

Once the woman was out of seeing range, Kagome got up from her chair and encircled the table a few times, caressing the vaguely intricate designs on its edge, her smile never wavering. Who could stop her now? Surely not the Emperor, Kimura Renkotsu – he had never had sufficient control. Perhaps his equally influential wife, Midoriko? No, she was not a danger, either. But Kagome would have to beware of their youngest daughter, Kikyou-Hime. She was as young as herself, but quite intelligent for her age and hell-bent on removing her. A pity that she was not on Kagome's side. After all, parents taught their children their own concepts.

The wind that came through the wide window stopped abruptly as if she'd commanded it to when Kagome picked up the finely wrapped object and smirked enigmatically. Then the wind started blowing hesitantly once again. Her karaginu was the color of pale sakura blossoms of the spring – such a pure color – and she loved the way the sleeves waved as she walked.

Within minutes she was at the Imperial General's quarters, hoping she would find him there. After all, it was a fairly quiet day, no mutinies, no spies to interrogate, no remarkable events, she was sure. She'd be aware of them otherwise.

As soon as she entered the very familiar room, her most loyal ally lowered himself to his knee, bowing his head to his Mistress.

"Kagome-sama," he intoned courteously, but his voice betrayed something only she could recognize, something that belonged only to her. The underlying details of his vibrant tone sent spontaneous tingles through her whole body.

"Inuyasha-sama," she replied with that soft smile she wore only for him, one that had begun as a secret and much valued weapon, but that had turned against her instead. Now she could not refrain from using it for him in private.

He rose and met her fiery gaze, trying to find answers in the recesses of her eyes. A truly beautiful specimen he was. She could not remember a more handsome man to ever serve her; how was it that he was so powerful and so exquisite at the same time? She honestly could not get enough of him and hoped she wouldn't have to kill him, too. Her eyes almost darkened at another cruel memory that came unasked for.

"What brings you here?"

She smiled despite herself.

"I have something for you."

He smiled too. Naturally, he knew what it was, but he initiated their game nonetheless.

Letting her lift her chin defiantly, he started inspecting her carefully from head to toe, biting his lip in feigned concentration. Then he walked circles around her as if to examine every little feature. The object from her hand was laid on the table next.

His hand reached forward, tangling itself in her clothes as he pulled off the first layer of many. He walked around her a bit more, coming to face her back. Aiming to surprise, he held her from behind abruptly, inhaling her unique, distinctive scent that could calm him at all times. Inuyasha heard her breath hitch for a moment when he licked her sensitive earlobe as his right hand slipped between the many layers of cloth and finally reached the unmarred flesh she hid from others. Higurashi Kagome was a beauty.

He felt her heat radiating off her back in scorching waves signaling her increasing arousal as he grabbed her breast with tentative ferocity – she always brought out the animal in him.

"I want you so much," he whispered hotly in her ear and relished the way she threw her head back in abandon. She held his pleasure in her hands.

A feminine whimper filled him with pride as he caressed her flesh teasingly.

But Higurashi Kagome could also shatter his dreams.

"Not now."

Trying to hide his hurt, Inuyasha merely frowned at her retreating figure and waited for her to be seated and tell him what she was truly here for.

"As you know," she started with a delicate smile, "these are desperate times for the Emperor as he is trying to gather as much power and people as he can to resist me. But there is one thing he cannot understand." By the way her eyes twinkled, Inuyasha knew exactly what it was, but let her say it nevertheless. "People love _me_."

Her statement caught him off guard; he'd always thought she believed the people feared her.

"Don't they _hate_ you?"

Her answering grin was toothy and sly. "Isn't that the same thing?"

"Well said."

Of course, as always, Kagome had something up her sleeves. And it wasn't another sleeve from another layer of her heavy clothes, but a plan she intended to follow. He was sure it was something amazingly baffling; she was so deft and creative.

The next time that Inuyasha set his eyes on her, his jaw went tight, as did his stomach muscles. His eyes sent blazing arrows to pierce her heart, hoping they'd stay there forever and ever, but Inuyasha wasn't one to ever delude himself. Kagome did not love him, of that he was certain. Their chemistry was extraordinary, something unheard of, and he loved her more than his own life, but she'd dispose of him in the blink of an eye if he proved unworthy.

The sight of her bare skin presented to his eyes made blood race madly through his body, leaving a bittersweet feel of mind-numbing heat. One of his eyes twitched as his mouth went dry, and he approached her slowly, taking his time in hunting her.

She said nothing, because no words were necessary as he drew her nude body against his clothed, hard one, the harsh fabric making her grunt softly. He didn't release the pressure on her wrists, didn't allow her breath to relax, but buried his head in the crook of her neck, licking a trail of hot saliva on her sensitive skin. Her moans were music, something only she could give him. No other woman had satisfied him so thoroughly; he no longer needed another.

His clothes were off soon – somehow, she managed this feat quickly after years of practice. Her eyes were closed, a sign of trust. Inuyasha remembered a time at the beginning of their odd relationship when she'd always keep her eyes open, as if danger was lurking at the corners. Now she trusted him with her life, knew he would rather kill himself before thinking to do anything that would harm her.

"Inuyasha…" His name sounded divine on her full lips, so he watched her pleasure-filled face for a moment before he claimed them with his own. Their mouths moved together fervently as they swallowed each other's thoughts and intentions.

He wanted to have her as much as she wanted to keep him.

_Don't ever leave me,_ was what she always wanted to say to him, but it wasn't something that depended on him, either. She knew how pure his love for her was. So she let herself consumed by his passion, by his unquenchable fire that trapped her within its sizzling flames. Inuyasha found he didn't want to reach the bed, he couldn't wait any more. His mouth seared her skin.

This was a sin. It hurt and it brought so much pleasure that it always left them both hazy afterwards, but it also left behind a lingering bitter taste. It was a sin, and they were both doomed.

But they couldn't let go of it.

She was blissfully wet when he entered her forcefully, and the table shook with the power of his thrusts. His eyes were shut tight, sweat drenching his eyebrows as his head lay against her collarbone. His skilled tongue occasionally teased her dark nipples; he adored her moans, her pants, her screams for more and knew he was the only one who could bring her this. Even though she never spoke about it, she didn't have another lover, he'd checked. He was enough for her and this knowledge made his skin jump with excitement.

"Inuyasha…" Her head turned from side to side and her silky calves wound around his body as he drove further inside her. It was deeper with every thrust; it was closer to her heart, closer to her mind. She had to wonder how to keep him out of them for a second, but all rational thinking escaped her the moment a slender, masculine finger traveled between their joined bodies and started rubbing her deliciously.

Shivers had her writhing, though not in agony. Tainted pleasure shot through her and Kagome bit her tongue inside her mouth to keep from screaming out outrageously loudly. She was still amazed at how good he made her feel, how incredibly outstanding being with him was.

"Faster…" Her voice was cracking, she could no longer speak clearly, but he understood nonetheless. Far from reluctant he complied, and his own groans escalated as her hands made their journey all over his body, memorizing every inch of skin, every battle scar.

In her eyes, Tachibana Inuyasha was the ultimate symbol of survival. He'd lived his whole life trying to stay alive and he'd managed so far – it was proof enough that he was worthy of her attention. But lately it had come to more than that. She felt almost compelled to offer him something that she had decided not to entrust again – her heart. The one many longed for, the very one Inuyasha himself would kill for.

A fleeting thought crossed her mind. How cruel it would be to tell him that she loved him in the middle of their passion, when he was sure she did not. However, she wasn't so convinced anymore – nothing made sense to her any longer.

Regardless, she was Higurashi Kagome and she would become Empress. Unfortunately, Inuyasha did not fit in this equation, so she would have to give him up sooner or later. But until then, she wanted to cling to him.

_Don't, don't ever leave me._

Her mind trembled from so much pleasure, so much heat, and her eyes rolled into the back of her head when she touched the highest peak. He laughed then – a rich sound that filled her whole universe, and Kagome realized she wanted to hear more of it. She laughed with him; it was more of an impulse, but it was welcome, because it made her feel closer to him.

After a few particularly sharp thrusts, she felt a familiar liquid heat spreading inside her and smiled. She'd accept all of him, she'd drink him in avidly as long as time allowed it.

_Don't take him away from me._

He was much too precious for her purpose, for her. She never wanted to lose him. Perhaps it was her past mistakes that had made her so cold now, but Inuyasha could melt her entire world if he tried.

His breath tickled the side of her neck and she wanted to giggle, but she was so accustomed not to that she couldn't do it in the end.

"That was…" He lost his words, or rather, there _were_ no words to describe such demanding craze.

"I know," she whispered back, letting his fingers intertwine with hers on the table. Her back hurt from the position, but she didn't complain. She didn't say anything when she felt his saliva slowly dripping on her naked breast in their aftermath – he was probably not even aware of it. Maybe it was that she wanted to receive everything he wanted to offer, maybe it was because of her confusing feelings, but she let him rest like that.

"Kagome?" He sounded sleepy, and he probably was.

"Hmm?"

"I love you," he said, as he always did, and she smiled warmly. He didn't mind if he was being used, he would never trade his place in Kagome's bed or confidence for anything. If he could not have more, at least he'd accept this.

As always, her words came uncalled-for.

"I know."

Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж

The palace was rustling with life and trepidation. The Emperor was more than worried about what might happen. Fujiwara had always been the most rebellious and self-assured clan. They were also the most powerful, the most influential. To lose them now, when Higurashi Kagome aimed for the throne, was a catastrophe in and of itself. It simply could not happen.

His spy had told him that a guard from Fujiwara had been seen carrying something over to Higurashi's quarters. It clearly spoke of something bad and furtive happening, and the Emperor was helpless in this situation. How had it come to this?

"Anata," whispered a strong, but calm voice. The Emperor turned around slowly only to see his wife walking steadily with her amazing poise.

"Why are you out of your quarters?" Renkotsu asked smoothly, his eyes shining in the bright light.

"I believe we have a problem," she announced easily, never taking her eyes off her husband's.

He sighed. "I know…"

Midoriko was not surprised. She was not taken aback by the fact that he couldn't do anything, either. The situation was slipping out of their hands, as always. How was it that a single, young woman had so much power?

"People love her," Renkotsu answered her thoughts.

"And they also fear her," she added, approaching her husband and caressing his shoulder. "I remember a time when we had so much power…"

"She was young, very young back then," Renkotsu supplied. Now everything in their lives revolved around Higurashi Kagome. "But there was something special about that child even then. First to learn the ways of Buddha. First to become High Adviser at only fourteen. Youngest High Priestess. Best among the Archery Soldiers Troup. We should not be surprised."

"I am not," Midoriko disclosed. Higurashi Kagome had always been witty and skilled, but she had a heart of stone. She hadn't been like that from the beginning.

"It was partially our fault," The Emperor said, closing his eyes in shame. Yes, they had been responsible for sending those people in her path. Especially Soga Menomaru, her greatest love.

"No, it was not. We only introduced them to her, she did the rest."

Renkotsu smiled. "Woman, you always know just what to say."

Her smile was brief until her face sobered.

"What are we going to do?"

It was a question he honestly had no answer to. He pursed his lips in deep thought. What _were_ they going to do?

"If we lose the Fujiwara…" He trailed off, letting the dread of that prospect coat his words.

"Face it, anata. Fujiwara-shi has never been on our side. The government is theirs right now, you cannot deny this."

She was right, of course. "But we still have Taira-shi."

"The Taira clan is perhaps the weakest of the four," Midoriko protested. "Higurashi has Tachibana-shi, Minamoto-shi and now it is possible that she has Fujiwara-shi, as well. They are the most powerful, especially Fujiwara. You must do something."

Renkotsu nodded. "I will go to speak to Fujiwara Ginjiro. Maybe I can change his mind."

"Do so, anata. I hope you succeed."

Then the room was empty.

Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж

"What are we going to do if I am really pregnant?" the princess asked with a small voice as she regarded her lover. They were both soaked in the sweat of their passion, and while they knew their relationship was against the Court, they couldn't stop it. It was too much to even _want_ to stop it.

Yet the question she dared voice sounded terrible.

Inoue Suikotsu knew the answer. If she was pregnant, there would be hell to pay. He would be found out some way or another, the princess would be disowned at best, and he would be killed mercilessly. The Emperor was not an evil one, but he lived for honor, and he would not even spare his daughter.

The young physician hoped the princess wasn't with child – it would be the worst complication to arise. During times when Higurashi Kagome fought for the throne, the princess being pregnant before marriage would be unacceptable. He didn't care if Higurashi became Empress, but she had been in his life indirectly for so long that he'd started to dislike her with a passion.

"You are not," he insisted, but even he feared the possibility. She had been getting nauseous quite often lately, and her dizziness was another factor not to be overlooked. For the first time in his life, Suikotsu wanted her to be sick. "Kikyou, you are not," he repeated.

"Then I am ill?" She didn't sound scared, but then again, Kikyou-Hime always seemed so strong.

"It is most likely because of the stress," he guessed, kissing her bare shoulder lightly.

Her smile always made him better. But then her face became serious as she looked at the sky that was witness to their passion.

"It is noon, you must go," she announced, her voice detached. He always hated it when she got like this.

Suikotsu sighed. "All right, I will. Meet you here next week."

"Make sure Higurashi does not suspect anything," she warned, reaching for her clothes that lay haphazardly around them. Somehow, he was already dressed and up, smiling down at her.

"No one will see me."

It would be a disaster if Higurashi somehow found out about them.

"I trust you," she whispered to his retreating back, hating her life some more.

Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж

"Kimura-sama," the subject said respectfully, bowing to the Emperor. Taira Miroku was a wise man that cared about their Empire above many things. The Emperor was the law for him, and Higurashi Kagome was one who wanted to break the law.

"Taira-san," the Emperor said, "will you come with me to see Fujiwara Ginjiro?"

It might as well not have been a question, because Miroku always did as asked if the Emperor was involved.

"Of course, Kimura-sama, but what for?"

Kimura Renkotsu sighed. "We might lose them," he divulged, aware of Miroku's confusion.

"Lose who, Kimura-sama?"

"Fujiwara-shi."

The head of the Taira clan froze instantly, horror spreading through his veins like death. To lose Fujiwara-shi in such times… no, it could not happen. His face hardened with a rare determination.

"What must I do?"

Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж

_**A/N: I hope you liked this first chapter. Please tell me what you think about it and don't be reluctant to offer constructive criticism, as well. Flames will be entirely disregarded.**_


	2. Ruthless

**Caged in her heart**

Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and I do not make money out of writing this story. And I don't own Lady Misil either, but she's so amazing.

Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж

_Summary: Higurashi Kagome, the one who aspires to become Empress, the one all love and fear. She is capable of hurting everyone who stands between her and her goal, but will things stay the same as the Emperor tries to resist her?_

Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж

_**A/N: The second chapter. First of all, I wanted to once again explain something: Kagome is the villain, while Renkotsu, Midoriko, Kikyou, and Miroku and his clan are the good guys, despite the fact that Kagome and Inuyasha are the actual protagonists. If it bothers any of you, don't read rather than throwing flames at me for making Kagome so merciless and bloodthirsty.**_

_**Thank you for the reviews, enjoy the read and please review – it always makes me want to hurry the next update.**_

Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж

"The traitors are here," the soldier announced with a heavy voice. "Command, Higurashi-sama!"

"Will you interrogate them?" asked another soldier, his dark, narrow eyes regarding her with deep respect.

"Does Tachibana-sama know about this?" she asked in a sugary voice, noticing the shivers that enveloped the four soldiers at her nonchalance. But she knew the answer. Every matter related to war or security had to pass through Inuyasha before arriving to her ears.

"He does, Higurashi-sama."

"How many traitors are there?" she inquired, picking up a scroll and unfolding the paper so she could sign her approval of the content.

"Five, Higurashi-sama," the first soldier said, "a gang. The leader is among them, as well."

Kagome merely smiled, dragging the brush through ink and completing the document. She then placed her seal on it, so it would be clear that she approved.

"Kill them at dawn," she ordered dispassionately, neither taking her eyes off the paper, nor ceasing her smile. The message was clear: whoever dared betray her would not live to see the fruit of his efforts. She heard the soldiers stutter, clearly surprised by her unexpected command, but they would never dare say anything. Kagome's lips tilted upwards and her eyebrows strategically lifted as if to question their stiffness as she raised her gaze to match their trembling ones.

"Is there something you wish to say?" she asked sweetly, revealing her perfect teeth.

"N-No. Of course not, Higurashi-sama. It shall be done as ordered."

She nodded curtly, before waving them off. "Good, good."

It took perhaps a bit ore than a second until they were out of her hall room.

"Cowards," she whispered in the darkness, "you are all a bunch of cowards." But they were her people and they could be merciless if she ordered them to be, and that alone made laughter swell inside her chest. Sometimes she found it amusing to see how thousand of men bent to the will of a sole woman. A woman they feared and adored.

'_Someday, I shall be your Empress,'_ she thought, unable to contain her excitement. _'Soon.'_

A howl was heard in the distance when another soldier desperately requested an audience. More curious than anything else, she let him in, despite the unusually late hour.

"Higurashi-san," he said, lowering himself to one knee and bowing his head in deference. "I have bad news," he announced, afraid that she would have his head simply for being the one to carry them if she found them too against her wishes. It was not unheard of.

Her face sobered instantly and he took it as a first bad sign. There were many others to come, he was sure. For a second he felt like rubbing his neck in sympathy for what could happen to it. His eyes darted to his right, lingering on the table for a few seconds, where he saw her usual dagger with intricate designs on its handle. He'd seen her use it on people and honestly feared her wrath. Although she was better with the bow and arrows, her talent with a blade could not go unnoticed.

However, pleasant eyes held sought his gaze so he hurried to comply. She knew to keep her anger in check until the enemy was at ease enough not to suspect anything. In every aspect, Higurashi Kagome was a dragon.

"What is it, Gatenmaru-san?" she asked patiently, but he noticed the subtle way her hand gripped the brush she was holding. She was steeling herself for really bad news, he was sure. Closing his eyes, Gatenmaru took a deep breath then exhaled, frowning. "The Emperor and the head of the Taira clan, Taira Miroku, have deceived some of our guards and went to speak to Fujiwara Ginjiro-sama in hopes to spoil your plans, Higurashi-sama."

Kagome's upper lip was twitching, a perfect eyebrow lifted in surprise. Another sign.

"Who are those guards?"

He understood the question. Who'd chosen them? This time he was glad he was not the one responsible for choosing such incompetent idiots, but he wondered how she would react at his words. "Soldiers of Tachibana Inuyasha, Higurashi-sama."

She didn't reply, but he sensed her tenseness.

"Take me to them," she ordered, rising from her chair in the middle of the room. She didn't know about the Emperor's plans, but she would not ask a soldier about it. She was Higurashi Kagome. She was supposed to know everything.

But no matter. She'd solve this one-time occurrence, even if people had to die for her to make a point.

In no time at all they arrived at the General's headquarters, where Inuyasha was interrogating the inept guards. It was clear they would not live, because Tachibana Inuyasha did not let anyone leave his interrogation room alive.

"Higurashi-sama," everyone in the room exclaimed, lowering themselves to their knees and bowing their heads, then waited for her sign to get up.

Tachibana Inuyasha was first to speak.

"I found those-"

"I know," she interrupted, her curt voice clearly stating her displeasure towards this whole situation. Smiling at the trembling guards in the corner, she walked closer to them, the outer layers of her jūnihitoe touching the ground gracefully. She walked like an Empress.

"Mistakes are tolerated," Kagome told the guards that had messed up, watching them shiver and fidget in sheer fright as she approached them. "To err is human," she continued, seemingly soothing them, giving them a false sense of safety. "You had no way of knowing. The Emperor can be quite conniving when he really tries."

The guards nodded their heads in desperate agreement, not daring to say a word. However, they did seem relieved when her entire face gave way to a content smile.

She spoke like the noblest of women.

"Have you never seen the Emperor?" she asked them, appearing simply curious.

"Not once, Higurashi-sama." They shook their heads in unison.

Kagome grinned lopsidedly. "There is nothing to fear then. Things like this could happen to anyone."

Walking slowly around them, she continued her comforting speech. The guards never suspected anything, because she carried herself like a goddess.

"You only did what you thought was right," she reasoned in conclusion.

In the twinkling of an eye she unsheathed Inuyasha's favorite sword, Tessaiga, and slashed the throat of one of the guards. The others didn't have time to even look appalled, because she repeated the smooth gesture on them, as well, blood painting her delicate clothes and fingers red.

Higurashi Kagome was ruthless.

"But while under my command, you never do what _you _want," she told the lifeless bodies, "you do what _I _want." For just an instant her eyes flashed with blatant rage, the sting of being betrayed scratching the walls around them.

With an abruptly wide, satisfied smile, she walked back to Inuyasha and unexpectedly pushed her tongue inside his mouth, seeking to dominate him. He let her this time, because he knew she was upset with him. Her free hand tangled in his clothes, bringing him closer as she molded her body to him in front of everyone in the interrogation room. Wooden desks and shelves stood static around them as Kagome moved her lips energetically over Inuyasha's.

But he didn't get to enjoy it too much, because he felt his stomach throb with a sudden ache she deliberately caused by shoving the handle of the sword against his armor-covered body.

"Never choose your men this carelessly," she warned, her lips pursed as they glistened with their combined saliva. Even pitiless, Higurashi Kagome was gorgeous.

"Understood," he agreed, willing to go to the end of the world for her.

"If the Emperor convinces Fujiwara-san, then-"

Inuyasha closed his eyes abruptly, shaking his head. "Don't say it." He didn't want to hear it, her twisted plan. Maybe it was because he knew too well how her mind worked. That was how he was aware that she'd try and marry into the Fujiwara clan to have her way if necessary. But what she didn't know was that he'd never allow it.

"I'll send my men there at once," he vowed.

Her eyes twinkled with mischief. She loved when he took the initiative like this.

"Oh?" Puffy lips tilted skywards, parting to unveil slightly gritted teeth. "A quick diversion?"

It was otherworldly the way she understood him and read his mind. "Of course" was his grinning answer.

Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж

Kikyou didn't like to train to be a priestess. Of course, everyone congratulated and praised her for being so talented, so extremely natural. Her father had felt that since she was not yet married, she might as well become a Priestess until that happened. Of course, it went against her wishes to have more free time to meet with her secret lover, but she simply could not say no to the Emperor, especially when said Emperor was her father.

Perhaps her mind was playing tricks on her, but she thought her mother suspected something. Many times she had caught the woman staring without reason and averting her gaze when their eyes met. If that was not suspicious, then Kikyou-Hime honestly did not know what could be.

Still, she wouldn't back down. Her relationship with Suikotsu would continue until her last breath was drawn. She swore it.

But what if she _was_ pregnant?

"You must focus, child," an old woman's voice reminded her and Kikyou sighed. It seemed she did not have time to think in this place.

"I am sorry, I'm not feeling so well." At least that line always worked.

Even if the old priestess was behind her, Kikyou could feel her eyes widen with worry as she heard clothes rustling. To make her point, the princess furrowed her brows as if in pain, touching the back of her hand to her forehead, which was thankfully burning a little.

"Let me see," Kaede, the priestess, demanded, rubbing the young woman's forehead with her wrinkly hand. "You are burning!" she declared, even if it wasn't very serious. Still, she was the princess, so Kami forbid something even quite insignificant ever happened to her.

Thankfully, Kikyou's physician was Inoue Suikotsu, her lover.

When they reached him, the healer asked Kaede to leave him alone with the princess so they would not be disturbed. Of course, the older woman didn't think anything of it, why would she? As soon as the door closed, Kikyou was flushed against Suikotsu's chest, her heart threatening to thump right out of her chest. These were the situations that left her most breathless. They would sometimes be with each other in public places, such as this room where he worked. There was something exhilarating about the thought of being right under her father's nose and defying him like this. In many ways, she was betraying him.

But it didn't matter. Nothing mattered as Suikotsu trailed his tongue all over her body as if he were tracing a war map, the intensity behind his licks leaving both of them craving for more.

"So you're not feeling well?" he asked playfully between kisses.

"Someday, Kaede is going to doubt my sincerity," she replied, allowing his touches. It was the third day she'd pretended to be sick so she could see her lover without having to sneak out of the palace or find a safe room where they'd be able to spend a few hours. Sometimes, being a princess was the worst thing for a woman.

"No, she's too trusting to think you might be lying."

But that didn't soothe her. It became ever clearer that anyone could begin to get suspicious.

"Suikotsu," she said informally, "my mother keeps staring at me oddly." She squirmed uncomfortably under his weight, gauging his reaction. Predictably, he didn't say anything. "She might suspect something."

Honestly, he feared that, too, but he wanted to comfort her. "Don't be silly, my love, it's nothing of that sort. You're imagining things." But he knew she wasn't. It couldn't be much longer until they'd all figure it out, but he wouldn't let her go until then.

'_I'll never let you go.' _

Kikyou sighed, closing her eyes peacefully. "I hope you're right, Suikotsu."

'_I hope you're right, because I couldn't survive without you.'_

Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж

Kagome felt like laughing. She couldn't wait to see the Emperor's face. As far as she'd been informed, both the Emperor and the head of the Taira clan were dressed as ordinary people in order to avoid drawing attention to themselves, so how could they ever explain such a thing?

'_They fear me so…'_

She reveled in that knowledge. Thinking that others were so afraid of her always brought creepy, but delicious shivers to her whole body. Inuyasha had had an amazing idea: coming to them with the false assumption that there was a spy on the loose, most likely among them was definitely something she'd expected him to come up with. His wit and innovation were two of the qualities that attracted her to him. He was almost as creative and original as she was.

"After you, Higurashi-sama," she heard her precious lover impishly whisper, before he stepped aside to let her lead the way.

"Don't fall behind," she warned playfully, too excited to notice the dozens of reverent nods she received behind her back.

Fujiwara Ginjiro's house was almost like a palace in itself. He was perhaps even more famous than the Emperor himself, what with all the people that were under his command, supporting his every political move.

But there was the issue about the rumors that disturbed Kagome. People gossiped that Tachibana Inuyasha was son of Fujiwara Ginjiro, and that was unacceptable. To have her Great General under such pressure and constantly in the people's discussions naturally irked her. Granted, his hair was as silver as Fujiwara Ginjiro's, their eyes were the same golden hue and their jaws were equally strong, but that was where the similarity ended. Fujiwara Ginijro was nothing like Inuyasha or his real son, Fujiwara Sesshomaru, for that matter. The striking man was actually quite malleable if you knew him as a friend, albeit fierce to his opponents.

In contrast, Inuyasha was always vicious and impulsive, though calculating when he had to. Truth was, he'd be anything for her, Kagome was sure of it.

Everyone knew Inuyasha was not the son of Tachibana Takemaru, his mother's husband. She had been with child when they had married and that was a fact. Consequently, Takemaru had never considered him a son or a true heir, always trying to give him a brother or a sister. But seeing as he hadn't managed, he'd reluctantly accepted him as his heir. Izayoi had always tried to protect him from the gossips and the people's evil tongues, but she hadn't managed it.

In some ways, Kagome thanked her for that, as twisted as it sounded. Because of this, Inuyasha was now almost as cruel as she was. She was sure he'd bring her to the throne.

Upon arrival they requested an urgent audience to Fujiwara Ginjiro and it was unsurprisingly accepted. The soldiers remained outside, while only Kagome, Inuyasha and Gatenmaru entered.

The air in the hall room seemed frozen as Kimura Renkotsu, the Emperor dressed as a commoner, met Kagome's triumphant eyes. Smiling wickedly, the devious woman bowed respectfully, pretending not to have noticed the Emperor's unusual clothing.

"Kimura-sama," she intoned self-assuredly, "it is a nice day today, is it not?"

His voice quivered for a second, when his loud answer came, "It is."

"How do you do, Taira-sama," she said to Miroku, bowing to him as well. It was not important that she held more political power than him – she would always act respectful around such people, trying to obtain their vote of confidence.

"Higurashi-sama," he acknowledged with a curt, surprised nod.

"What brings you here, Higurashi-san?" the man, Fujiwara Ginjiro, asked in unmasked surprise. Even if it was no novelty, she had to admit that his strangely colored eyes were identical to Inuyasha's.

Kagome chose her words carefully, meaning to intimidate the Emperor, who already seemed quite uneasy.

"There is a spy we have discovered and we fear it has penetrated your guards, Fujiwara-san," she said with a calm voice and a slight bow.

"Oh?" His eyebrow lifted.

Inuyasha was next to speak. "We have discovered five spies among our troops, as well," he declared, throwing the Emperor a pointed glance. The five traitors had been siding with the Emperor and he made it clear that they were no longer alive. The Imperial General smirked when he saw Renkotsu gulp.

"It will not happen again," Kagome's solemn voice cut the sudden silence. "I can assure you."

"Well then," Ginjiro interrupted, "who is that spy?"

"Gatenmaru-san will recognize him." Gatenmaru nodded at his superior and proceeded to randomly pick a man out of Fujiwara's guards, knowingly taking him to his pathetic death. Both Kimura Renkotsu and Taira Miroku were aware that this was just a scheme and that the innocent guard would never come back. Sacrifices had to be made to prove one's point, Kagome always said.

"If you will excuse us now, Kimura-sama, Taira-sama, Fujiwara-san," she bowed to each, deliberately being more familiar with the head of the most influential clan, who was smirking almost affectionately.

After her departure, Ginjiro was still grinning. "Isn't she a dragoness?"

After such a blatant defeat, the Emperor could only nod.

Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж

Her laughter was rich in the sheer night. There were few people that knew her like this, and it warmed his cold heart to know he was one of those privileged ones. His lips moved on her shoulder gently, knowing exactly how to entice her. There was nothing about her body he didn't know, and he wondered if any lover she had had before him had ever known her so thoroughly, but he couldn't bring himself to ask.

Kagome threw her head back against the warm stone and moaned loudly, tangling her fingers in his silver hair. She liked it better when he kept it free like this; it made him look wilder, more feral.

A fresh victory made everything so much sweeter. There was something carnal, frantic in the way he took her every time, as if it were the last time. She was grateful for that, because it made her feel loved, treasured.

He never spoke when he took her body; the only thing he went for was the proof of her pleasure, the sound of her moans, her panting – he loved all that. So when his teeth scraped her neck and his tongue darted out to soothe the marks left there, she nearly screamed with pleasure.

His body filled hers completely; there was no inch of Kagome that was new to him. Inuyasha kept her mouth busy while his fingers flicked her clit between their bodies. The hot water of the onsen they were bathing in didn't help matters – instead of keeping her wet and ready for him as he knew she was, it washed away her slickness, making it harder for him to please her.

The moon offered them protection for the night, shining above their glistening heads as Inuyasha drove faster inside his lover, almost making her hit her head on the rock.

"I can't, I-"

Her vulnerability humbled him, and he sought to bring it to an end as much as he wanted it to last longer.

Higurashi Kagome was not meant to be defenseless.

"Don't," he warned, biting her earlobe harshly, knowing how much it turned her on when pain blended with pleasure. "Let go." His words came as a whisper that caressed her skin sensually and Kagome wrapped her legs tighter around him, letting him take control for once. He was a monster at this, and she loved being ravaged by him.

As soon as he felt her give herself entirely to him a smirk pulled at his lips, leaving his whole soul exposed to a darker, untamed side of him that screamed for power. In an instant, he started thrusting inside her with such force that she would surely end up bruised, but neither cared about his bites, his harsh licks, the unyielding way he nibbled at her almost sore nipples. He took pleasure and gave back pleasure, gave her pain, mixed them both into something so delicious that made her head spin enticingly.

Her breath was hazardously labored when she reached her peak, dragging Inuyasha stumbling after her, both howling their releases into the mysterious night. Wolves howled back at them in the distance, signaling their approval of this ethereal union that had their hearts racing inside their chests.

She meant to thank him for such an incredible experience, but no sound could leave her lips. Instead, she smirked proudly when he nibbled her bottom lip tiredly. Kagome understood. There were no words needed between them.


	3. Determined

**Caged in her heart**

Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and I do not make money out of writing this story. And I don't own Lady Misil either, but she's so amazing.

Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж

_Summary: Higurashi Kagome, the one who aspires to become Empress, the one all love and fear. She is capable of hurting everyone who stands between her and her goal, but will things stay the same as the Emperor tries to resist her?_

Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж

At Ginjiro's request, Kagome didn't take Inuyasha with her. People had started talking, spreading disturbing rumors, and if there was one thing that really angered the head of Fujiwara-shi, that was being the subject of gossip. Unfortunately, it was happening a lot lately.

'_Intolerable.'_

The alliance with Higurashi Kagome and her faithful General, Tachibana Inuyasha, had brought many stories about how the experienced man had wanted to help his supposed son. Ginijiro was having none of that, so Kagome was sure this was the reason she had been asked not to bring Inuyasha. However, she couldn't have possibly predicted something like _this._

Kagome desperately tried to keep her smile, and for one of the few times in her life, her strategy wasn't quite working. "You cannot be serious," she said politely, kindly, hoping that her light-hearted attitude would change his mind. Her charm always worked.

She really needed the support of Fujiwara-shi right now.

"I'm not comfortable asking you this either, but I'm afraid it is the only way." This time, Ginjiro was with his wife, Fujiwara Masami, a beautiful woman with surprisingly white hair, like her husband and son's. They were so very unusual, exactly like Inuyasha.

"We will not be subjected to such stories," the cold woman stated, feeling that it was necessary to emphasize just how much it irked her to be seen as the step-mother of the Imperial General. Masami Hime was a very detached and generally heartless person, and if it wasn't for the fact that Kagome sometimes admired her intelligence, she would have hated her intensely. But seeing as the woman actually had some guts, Kagome could surely use that to her advantage. That was _if_ Fujiwara-shi were on her side.

Which brought her to her current heartbreaking dilemma.

"Either you dismiss your Great General, or you will not have our support," Fujiwara Masami declared indifferently, looking at her husband who merely nodded at her.

Dread crept inside Kagome's bones – how many times would she have to go through this?

But she was determined, she would become Empress.

Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж

It was midnight and Inuyasha couldn't sleep. Kagome was still not back. Honestly, what could take her so long? If it wasn't for the fact that he didn't want to anger her by ruining her recent alliance, he would have raced to Fujiwara's house and taken her back himself. But the man seemed to have a problem with him. Well, it was understandable, since everyone kept saying that they were father and son. Sometimes, even Inuyasha could see the similarity, but the man's extremely changing behavior spoke against any blood ties.

He got up from bed in a flash when he saw a dark figure enter his bed chambers. Nervousness gripped his entire body, adrenaline rushing up and down his cold veins. He was itching for a fight, anyway, and who dared defy him now was dead meat. Without stopping to think he grabbed Tessaiga and swung it gracefully, hoping that the swishing of the blade in the air would scare whoever was out there away.

Tendrils of relief washed over him when he saw Kagome's figure walk elegantly towards his bed. There was a tight desperation in her eyes, but he didn't question it. It had probably been a rough day for her.

Unpredictably, the deceiving, amused glimmer appeared in her dark orbs, hell-bent on devouring his soul.

He shuddered.

"Did you wait long?" she asked seductively, playing with his night garment. Desire sparkled in her eyes, drawing him in deeply, making him want to twist his entire body according to her wishes. No sound left his lips, no breath passed his lungs as he regarded her in the dim, walls-crawling light of a few flickering candles. Her hair was as perfect as ever, her skin still silky-smooth even after he constantly wore her out, and her slyness was ever so alive.

"No," he lied, worrying his bottom lip for a second. He didn't know whether to just ravish her or to wait and see what she had in mind for him. "It was nothing." His own words were like knives twisting in his stomach – he knew he could simply not stay away from him for too long.

For a second, he saw her look through the open window. But that was for just a second. Curious, Inuyasha followed her gaze and thought he saw someone look back at him. But that impression disappeared when the only thing his eyes could grasp was the darkness around them. It could have been a guard.

The look on Kagome's face was impenetrable, but he figured he shouldn't worry. There was nothing new about her detached expression. Perhaps she really was only tired, keeping her barrier up.

But Kagome could still see right through him.

"I am fine," she intoned; her warm, inviting smile turned salacious and he stepped back, gulping quite loudly. Her hair… and her eyes, they were doing things to his already hardened length.

"Are you?" he asked, stalling, though unsure of the reason behind that.

"Are _you_?" she diverted the question.

Her lips found his neck and he was rendered motionless. Notion of time was neglected as he surrendered to the playful, delicious nips she hungrily placed. His erection throbbed tauntingly, making his eyes roll back into his head with unkempt desire. The noises Kagome made as she devoured him, the comforting smell of her skin, the feel of her in his arms, dominating him, taking from him what she needed made him dizzy with pleasure.

His head tilted back a bit when she licked his Adam's apple and he decided to be active. One of his hands fought with the many layers she wore until it reached her erect nipples and he rubbed sensually, delighting in the way it affected her. Her ministrations became ore erratic, more primal, more _her_.

This was how he wanted to see her.

"All of you," he whispered in the night, reasoning with himself that she couldn't care less what he meant. Instant surprise shot though him when she paused momentarily, though he couldn't know the reason behind it, since she recovered quickly and undressed him slowly.

Her hands and lips were everywhere on his body, fueling his already blazing desire. As if this torture wasn't enough, she was soon naked herself, tantalizing his senses.

Without him noticing, she pushed him back on the bed and kept him busy by kissing him with her tongue fighting his frantically as she impaled herself on his aching shaft. Grunts of shock and pleasure were torn from his throat; he couldn't breathe for a second, couldn't move. When she raised her hips as she placed her palms on his shoulder and tilted her head back in abandon, he closed his eyes, letting rapture envelop him in sinful waves.

This was their sacrilege.

His golden eyes were dark behind his closed pupils and he bit her neck callously while raising his hips upwards to meet hers in a pseudo sacred dance.

This was how they always angered and mocked the Kami.

"I love you," he meant to tell her, but instead said, "You're mine."

Whatever had changed inside him, he had no time to complain. The climax came fast and obliterating and he didn't even wonder why Kagome didn't disagree with his hazy statement. Her inner muscles clamped around his length, taking him ever higher.

"Inu…"

Her breath brushed abrasively against his sweaty, lean chest.

"…Yasha."

His name came as a prayer and he wasn't sure how much he liked this tone coming from her lips. But the mad twinkle in her eyes was back and he felt all the love for her mature immensely in just a second.

He rose to meet her lips then fell with her against the silky sheets, drenched in sweat. Her head rested contently on his chest as she drew invisible patterns on his bare chest, kissing it once in a while.

"Wow," he said after a while, when he restarted trusting his voice.

"Do you know why people fear me?" she asked in a strong, demanding tone, showing him once again that she feared nothing. Even Death was a vague concept to someone like Higurashi Kagome. It was something ridiculous to think about.

"No," he said, though for a second it crossed his mind to answer in a different way. She was a monster, a woman that stopped at nothing to get what she wanted. Higurashi Kagome was insane, but he loved her so much.

"It's because they cannot see beyond what appears."

And it made sense, too. How many times has she used trickery to make them believe she had some sorts of unbelievable, godlike powers? How many times had she been lucky enough to guess things that made her appear a Kami?

His breath quickened for some reason.

"What did you tell me during that mutiny half a year ago?" Kagome asked him, her voice muffled because her lips were on his skin, raking his nerves pleasurably.

He honestly could not remember. There were many things she had told her, and most were quotes that did not belong to him, but could be easily and successfully applied in everyday life.

"If you only know yourself, but not your opponent, you may win or may lose," she recited and he smiled for a moment. The Art of War. The fact that she memorized by heart what he'd said warmed him. "If you know neither yourself nor your enemy, you will _always_ endanger yourself."

Her meaning was cryptic, as always, and he couldn't help but become intrigued.

"It takes one to know one," she said next, smiling against his chest. "Once you know what lies in a person's heart, either use it against them or to their advantage," the woman advised. "If you know yourself and your enemy, there is nothing that can stop you. But sometimes the enemy can be your biggest friend. Embrace change, Inuyasha."

Where was this coming from?

There was surely something he was missing.

"What are you saying?"

"I love you," she replied without hesitation and he froze.

"Don't lie," he demanded bitterly and was hurt to hear her giggle mirthfully in the chilly night. It was the last sound he heard for a while.

Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж

The spy bowed reverently, looking quite determined.

"Well?" his master asked impatiently, "Did you follow her?" Fujiwara Ginjiro would not be deceived. Fujiwara-shi was the most respected clan and he was damned if he would let anything change in how people regarded them.

"She went to his bed," the spy explained. "She is still there at the moment."

The head of the clan scrunched his nose, but nodded firmly. "Good. She's saying goodbye."

The spy wanted to shrug – it was none of his business really – but he found himself nodding instead. No one shrugged nonchalantly in front of Fujiwara Ginjiro, no one dared try. It wasn't that he was particularly scary, but he exuded a strength that could not be ignored.

"Continue following her, and report back as soon as you can. Take three others with you and divide yourselves into one-person groups." Those were the orders.

"Yes, Fujiwara-sama."

That was the promise to follow her.

Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж

His heart beat insanely fast as blood rushed to his cheeks. They were on their sides facing each other as Kagome was leaning to whisper something in his ear.

Inuyasha hadn't thought that after all this time he could still blush.

He didn't have time to protest, though, because a brutal growl escaped him without notice when the dragoness of a woman thrust herself against him, effectively receiving him inside her. He stretched her in the deepest way a man could stretch a woman and it felt so intimately close for both of them. Her head rested against his chest and it was a strain for their muscles to carry out their preordained torture. No, it wasn't a torture, it was sheer agony. Sweet pain that crawled underneath their skin and laid eggs there, settling inside forever.

"K-kago…"

She moaned and cried out, trembling against him.

It felt so good.

Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж

He snickered in deep amusement. Kagome-san would have to see this. Such a pathetic plan, such pitiable creatures. The Emperor held no true power. Of that Minamoto Bankotsu was sure. How could he compete with them? How could Kimura even dream of competing with Higurashi Kagome and defeating her? Especially now that three of the most important clans were on her side.

She had Fujiwara-shi. Ginjiro and Sesshomaru were beasts.

She had Minamoto-shi. Bankotsu and his wife were soulless creatures – oh, how they loved fights.

She had Tachibana-shi and, even if Bankotsu hated to admit it, Tachibana Inuyasha was perhaps her greatest asset. The man was merciless and nothing could truly stop him from doing what he wanted. Except Kagome herself. She was his only weakness.

Everyone knew it.

But seeing as it was impossible to get to Kagome without going through him firstly, there was nothing that could hurt him really. Kimura and Taira-shi were surely aware of it, the cowards.

"Renkotsu-sama," Minamoto Kaguya had said, not without a trace of disgust, "is a child."

But he wasn't. He was truly powerful and skilled when it came to fighting. It was as if fire obeyed him. He was also surprisingly intelligent, but it mattered not. Kagome-san was always many steps ahead of him and there was nothing he could do to change it.

The princess, however…

Bankotsu had the feeling that she was plotting something.

'_Fucking virgin.'_

He hated Kikyou-Hime. He despised her with a passion.

"There is something in your eyes," Kagome-san had once remarked. She had been quite young then, a child, but she had seen right through his defenses. "I saw that look at the Court today," she added. "I know how you feel." Her picture perfect smile made him crumble and set the fresh, fragile-looking High Priestess on a new pedestal. It was then when Bankotsu had sworn to be in her service until he died. He didn't mind being a mere pawn on her chess table.

Once, he had loved Kikyou-Hime.

Of course, his whole clan had had to serve Kagome now, too, but they didn't mind.

Higurashi Kagome was thousand times the woman Kikyou was.

"Don't stop loving her," Kagome-san had said with that strange, mystifying sparkle in her dark orbs, "just learn to hate her, too. At least this much," she had suggested, showing him with her thumb and index finger just how much.

Bankotsu was the first who'd applied for this particular assignment that Kagome considered absolutely necessary. His wife Kaguya had not been too happy. But he didn't care.

He would find Kikyou-Hime's weakness even if it killed him.

Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж

Kagome was enjoying the pleasant morning wind. How had it come to this again? She remembered Soga and pain almost crippled her. Her eyes narrowed in sorrow as her brows furrowed – the closest sign to true dejection she could allow herself to show. If everyone saw her… no, no one could see her like this. Especially not Inuyasha, he would suspect something.

She couldn't help but compare the situations.

"_Higurashi Kagome, High Priestess of the Buddhist Temple, if you wish to become Empress you shall kill Soga Menomaru of Soga-shi, who has defied the Emperor himself by refusing to do as told and plotting a mutiny," Onigumo Naraku, the Emperor, said loudly, relishing the young girl's horrified face._

"_B-but, Onigumo-sama…"_

_She was at a loss._

"_You cannot have me do that, I-"_

_So many kisses, promises, so much love between used sheets, under forest leaves. So many words filled her mind._

"_It is the only way I will agree to marry you. You are not a noble woman, Kagome." His formality did not escape her. "Let's talk without reservations," he invited. "You are the secret lover of Soga Menomaru."_

_Gasps and whispers filled the Imperial Hall Room. Even Kagome herself looked stunned. Emperor Onigumo was always full of surprises._

"_You are the only person he wholeheartedly trusts. And you will break that trust if you want to become Empress."_

His command had been law, because above her love, above her life, she had wanted to become supreme ruler. She would stop at nothing.

"_Why?" she read on his lips and stopped the tears from flowing. She could do this, was her mantra as she pointed the arrow at his heart. If she let it go, she would not miss._

"_I will be Empress," she declared._

"_People respect you, admire you. Isn't that enough?" he asked, sorrow filling his eyes. He'd let himself killed because he loved her too much to fight her dream._

"_It will never be enough," she whispered as she watched her arrow pierce her lover's heart._

But it had all been in vain, because not even a week after, Kimura-shi had risen against the Emperor, dethroning him and forcing him to leave. Her chance to become Empress had been shattered. Nobody knew where Onigumo Naraku was, but it was then that Kagome had started this war against the Imperial Family.

In her mind, they had gotten her lover killed.

She could never bring Menomaru back.

And now it was happening all over again. With Inuyasha. She hadn't allowed herself to love Inuyasha, this was what she kept telling herself. It sounded like a lie, but if she didn't acknowledge anything she could go on.

It was more like a habit than anything else.

Kagome smirked cruelly at the sky. It couldn't help her and she didn't need its help, either. Higurashi Kagome needed no one's help. She would keep being herself and winning no matter what the circumstances.

Steeling herself, she summoned Gatenmaru and told him exactly what to do. The man couldn't have been more stunned at her orders. At the beginning he had looked like he would not carry them through, but he had relented.

"As you wish," he had said.

And now she was watching her restrained lover frowning incredulously at her, hurt shock shining in his eyes.

"You knew this day would come," she told him sweetly, the same way she talked to those she would murder afterwards. It gave him twisted shivers. Inuyasha couldn't speak because he was gagged, but the murderous glance he shot at her spoke volumes about his current feelings. Still, her deceivingly sugary voice and cruel intent persisted, suffocating him.

"I suppose you weren't expecting it to be so soon," she commented further, looking at her side for just a second.

'_There he is.'_

She smiled. What a show…

Her gaze settled on her restrained lover once again and she nodded her head at the four guards keeping him steady. They twisted his arms at odd angles, but he refused to make a sound. Her left eye twitched once, and that was the only unpleasant sign on her face.

"Don't forget anything that I have told you so far," she suggested. "It might come in handy." The last sentence was meant to mock and hurt and he felt it in his heart. It blistered.

"Take him away," she told the guards, turning on her heels. She had intentionally failed to mention the reason she had eliminated him from the game. Telling him about Fujiwara Ginjiro's condition would direct Inuyasha's anger towards the clan's head, and that was unacceptable. It was better if he hated her.

After all, he was just another pawn.

'_One more.'_

But she couldn't stop thinking about her cruel betrayal.

'_It doesn't matter.'_

Yes, it didn't, because now she had to start preparing. Hope gripped her innards, but she brushed it aside for the moment. She would deal with it at night, when she'd miss her lover's warmth.

Now she had Fuijwara-shi. Now, what she had in mind was to play with the Imperial family a bit. Maybe startle the snake by hitting the grass.

She was determined.


	4. Invincible

**Caged in her heart**

Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and I do not make money out of writing this story. And I don't own Lady Misil either, but she's so amazing.

Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж

_Summary: Higurashi Kagome, the one who aspires to become Empress, the one all love and fear. She is capable of hurting everyone who stands between her and her goal, but will things stay the same as the Emperor tries to resist her?_

Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж

Flickering flames twirled as their shadows crawled on the pale walls of the dark room. There were no windows, no fancy furniture; just shelves with documents – thousands of them. She watched. The High Priestess was aware that Tachibana-shi had retracted their allegiance to her, quite against Takemaru's will, she was sure – her ex lover was very convincing; but they weren't at the Emperor's service either – Inuyasha would never do such a thing. She hoped.

It smelled like burnt paper and she felt shivers past right through her as she thought about her plans. She'd come such a long way and there was no way she could go back now. The pressure was fierce and it sometimes suffocated her, but she'd do whatever to see her wish come true. Her dreams, her expectations, they all paled in sheer irrelevance before the ultimate goal. If she became Empress, she'd keep her word and help people. If she became Empress, she would extend the Empire.

If Kagome became Empress, she would have everything she wanted.

'_Oshiete kudasai, Naraku-sama.'_

Emperor Onigumo, the cruel, vile man, had given her important lessons. As his consort, Higurashi Kagome had been privileged. She was wise, people looked up to her, and most importantly – she could see right through them. Kagome prided in this ability, but it was sometimes her doom. It stripped her of her defenses as much as it offered her weapons. It made her as weak as it made her fearless. A look into someone's eyes would suffice – she'd look past their soul, creeping inside their very mind.

"Gatenmaru," she called with an air of indifference, continuing to write what she had started.

The man bowed and looked at her expectantly. "Hai, Higurashi-sama."

Symbols flowed cursively on the paper, appearing almost delicate, because Higurashi Kagome's calligraphy was exquisite.

"There is something I need you to deliver," she said sweetly, her wrist bending effortlessly as words flowed smoothly. Without receiving an acknowledgement, Kagome hovered over the fire and inhaled the unique, pungent aroma of burnt paper, smirking deliberately. These were important documents found at Taira-shi's house – they had been spying on them. But no matter; all the notes were now forever lost. While the Emperor's allies had sly spies, Kagome's were even slyer. She could not wait to start working with Fujiwara-shi; they were relentless – monsters in the true meaning of the word.

"Tsubaki-san has not come back, has she?" Kagome asked before giving him anything. When he confirmed that the Priestess was truly away, Kagome considered everything was in order. If Tsubaki had not come with news, everything was safe.

"Then take these and give them to the Emperor." She held out the wrapped object she had received from Tsubaki and had shown Inuyasha, and the letter she had just finished. "Tell him my intentions are pure and that I seek only to help the people. Tell him…" she paused, her perfect teeth glinting in the fire light. "Tell Kimura-sama that his secret has been discovered."

Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж

Minamoto Bankotsu looked at his wife with adoration in his eyes. The way she handled a sword… it was crazy. His blood heated as his sight misted over, breath coming quicker than normal. Their fights were always interesting and she always gave her all, only afterwards worrying about injuries or wounded pride. Kaguya was wonderful, not at all like _proper Kikyou._

Suddenly, darkness pooled in his orbs. Today he would increase the number of spies to follow the young priestess _everywhere_. Everywhere meant he could know her every breath. Everywhere meant he could devour her and humiliate her and destroy her.

Obviously, that was assuming she _had_ any secrets.

He'd dedicate his free time to finding out as much as he could about her, as Kagome had ordered. After all, he was just beginning to understand the fun he could have while doing so. Kikyou was as good as defeated. In his mind, the princess was already begging for help.

He'd tear her apart.

"Focus, anata!" was Bankotsu's only warning when the hilt of a sword caught him in his chest unexpectedly, sending him tumbling to the ground. Catching his breath, he looked at his displeased wife who was noticeably angry at his lack of concentration. Though her tousled hair and narrowed eyes made her look all the more tempting.

Bankotsu bit back a groan.

"Pay attention," she chided, sheathing her sword and offering her hand to her husband.

"Women shouldn't fight like that," he said with pride, elated that his wife was more different than others, that she was almost like... Higurashi.

"Well, I must be able to defend myself," she said cautiously, as if it weren't the only reason. His brows furrowed for a second, but he waved it off.

"Higurashi-sama had me watch Kikyou-Hime's moves," he commented as they were walking back to their room.

"I know."

"Yes, she suspects Kikyou is planning something. Her father, the Emperor, is sly, but Kikyou is intelligent. That is what Higurashi-sama says."

"So she wants you to discover her weak point," Kaguya assessed.

"Indeed."

There was an awkward silence that stretched for a few minutes as neither was willing to shatter it. When they reached their room, Kaguya's armor smashed to the ground and Bankotsu found himself in a surprisingly passionate embrace. He had no idea what had triggered his wife's desire, but who was he to complain?

Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж

It was The Perfect Plan. It was smooth, destined to succeed. The more Kagome thought about it, the less faults she could find in it. No, it was to work and she would get back what was rightfully hers. Naturally, she had no qualms doing something like this as long as it brought her success and whatever else she wanted.

Fujiwara Byakuya – Ginjiro and Masami's second son, Sesshomaru's younger brother.

The little, sly whelp was still faithful to Onigumo's memory and refused to marry, since his idol, Naraku, had wanted an impossible marriage for him. Even now Byakuya waited for one of Naraku's daughters to reappear and marry her.

Kagome would not tell him that Inuyasha's Second in command, Kagura, was the eldest daughter of Naraku. She would never divulge that Naraku was still alive, but still hiding, because there was nothing she could gain from it. If she didn't owe him so much, she would kill him.

Rumors circulated that Fujiwara Byakuya would never marry; such a feat seemed impossible by now. The Emperor had even discussed about offering him his daughter in order to become allies, but he had refused. It was a pity that Byakuya did not want to participate in political issues, because he was one of the brightest and most capable men Kagome had ever known. His strength didn't came from his arms, as Sesshomaru's did – his strength was his wit. And his shrewdness almost matched hers, both having been sharpened by Naraku.

Kagome could honestly say that Byakuya was cut from the same wood as she was. Naraku had polished both of them, and Kagome had been clever enough to learn something from every mistake, from every misguided word.

The wind was disturbingly fierce this evening and she shivered at the thought of what the night could bring. Many had tried to kill her in her sleep, but Inuyasha had always been there to get rid of them. Now she was alone, with only her faithful guards outside her chambers. But guards could be tricked, while Inuyasha could not.

A large window was wide-open so she could watch the tree blossoms and enjoy the work of art that was the nature.

Kagome's heart started beating frantically inside her ribcage when she heard subtle noises, and it almost pounded out of her chest when a dark figure entered her room, hoisting himself over, his feet clattering when touching the ground. His eyes were downcast so she could not see him properly because of the shadows, but a strange feeling encased her – as if she was supposed to know who he was.

"Who disturbs Higurashi Kagome at this late hour?" she asked defiantly, her chin lifted. The intruder did not answer; he didn't even move. "Do you want to kill me?" Kagome stood up and clutched her robes, letting all the calmness she possessed flow through her veins. Was this the end?

At her right was her sword – maybe if she could reach it…

She had to buy more time.

"Then kill me," she challenged, walking towards her right as if she was preparing to circle him.

Just as she almost touched the hilt, the man's head rose to meet her eyes and she gasped. "Kill you?" he asked mockingly. His silver hair was pulled up in a ponytail and his features were harsher than usual, full of hostility and awareness. "Kill you, you say?" his lips were pursed and Kagome's heart throbbed in her chest. "I think I might like that." She'd expected it, really, but the raging fire in his eyes, the smell of damp earth on his skin as he approached her…

Inuyasha was cruel.

"Now I have to learn to hate you," he declared, even though his stride and behavior showed that he already had.

Kagome forced a meaningless smile to intimidate him, forgetting that he knew everything about her.

"You thought I would still be at your feet? If you ever want me back, well fuck you!" he hissed venomously, snickering at Kagome's visible flinch. "You think I'm disposable? Obviously, you do, but I'll prove you wrong. You'll see."

Appearing almost afraid for the first time in her life, Kagome ignored her shrinking heart and steeled her voice. "Will you side with the Emperor?"

His eyes twinkled mischievously as he scoffed. "You think I will?"

She shook her head, finding her inner courage once again. All was not lost.

"Hn," he grunted. "But I _will_ rise against you," he swore, wrapping slender fingers around her dainty neck. Her eyes widened with something akin to fear when he began to squeeze roughly, preventing air from entering her lungs. Slowly, color drained from her face until she started clawing at his hands to let her breathe. He seemed to be enjoying this game, because he was nearly laughing in delight, biting his lower lip in a twisted, lopsided smirk.

He was mad.

Just as she thought she would die he let go of her and she clutched her neck as if too soothe it, coughing clumsily. Her breath was stolen again when his lips slammed upon hers forcefully, his tongue slipping past her teeth, leaving her in a daze. Her eyes closed shut when the former General's rough palm cupped her breast hungrily, but in a second he discarded her as if she were diseased.

"You won't know what hit you," Inuyasha promised in conclusion and jumped outside in the dark night, leaving her breathless and with strangely gleaming eyes.

But Higurashi Kagome was invincible. She would not cry. Inuyasha had just taken her by surprise; it would not happen again.

Still, she broke the mirror in front of her out of sheer age, pursing her lips and closing her eyes, every muscle in her body quivering frantically. The sound of shattered glass was like a song to her years and she ignored the mess she'd made deliberately. She'd get things her way. Even if she died soon afterwards, everything would happen the way she needed it to happen.

Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж

Kimura Renkotsu smiled at his daughter, who'd come to tell him she had an idea who to send as spies on Higurashi's grounds. They had to play a sly game if they wanted to be undiscovered, so Renkotsu sought as many opinions as possible. Usually, Kikyou's were the best.

"She is weak and defenseless now," The Emperor told his daughter. "We should strike."

"No," Kikyou warned, "let's not. She is still too powerful. Imagine going at war against Fujiwara-shi. Because, in essence, that is what would happen."

She was, of course, right.

"We should wait and see how she copes. After all, she has banished her General."

And that was where she was wrong, and Kimura knew it. He'd been there the last time, as well. Higurashi Kagome was not entirely soulless like many presumed and she was surely a wreck now that politics had once again stood in the way of her happiness. It took a blind man not to see Kagome's fierce protectiveness of her General, and Renkotsu had once intended to make use of the knowledge, though the opportunity had not been presented.

"Ah, my dear child, you are still naïve," he said with a gentle smile. "You should spend more time in analyzing her moves. Higurashi Kagome did not deliberately shun her most devoted General – she was forced to do it."

Kikyou's stunned face said it all. "Who forced her?"

The Emperor was obviously cleverer than people thought. He was Emperor, after all. "You know how people comment about Tachibana Inuyasha being the son of Fujiwara Ginjiro?"

"Ah," Kikyou said, immediately understanding. "So in order not to let people think their union was because of Inuyasha, he made Higurashi cast away her General."

"Exactly."

"Then… why don't we take Inuyasha? I'm sure he is pretty angry right now."

Immediately, Renkotsu's face sobered. "We still don't know if this is a ruse to trick us into believing our Imperial Army does not have a General or not. It might be made to appear this way so we would take Inuyasha in and he could be a firsthand spy. Things are not so easy."

Kikyou sighed, hating Higurashi more and more. "You're right. Still, I should tell you about those spies."

Before she could say anything, she whimpered loudly and clutched her stomach in pain, her lids almost hurting from the pressure of being closed tightly.

"What is it?" the Emperor stood up tensely.

Just as quickly as it came, Kikyou's pain subsided.

"It was nothing… I didn't really eat much these days," she lied calmly, though her heart was held in a tight leash by panic.

"You should be more careful," the Emperor scolded, though visibly relieved.

Unexpectedly however, a servant announced the arrival of one of Kagome's most loyal soldiers, Gatenmaru. Renkotsu had heard that he was brutal in battle.

"What is the purpose of his visit?" Renkotsu asked sternly.

The servant answered almost fearfully, "He has come to bring you something."

"Then give it to me," the Emperor commanded, refusing to look at anyone but the cowering servant. When he wanted, Renkotsu could become intimidating.

"He… has a message as well."

There was a slight pause during which Renkotsu debated what to do.

"Let him in."

Within moments, a tall, broad-shouldered man clad in armor entered, holding a wrapped object and what appeared to be a letter. He bowed and placed them on the table, smirking victoriously.

"Higurashi-sama told me to clarify that her intentions are pure and she only seeks to help the people. She also says she knows your secret."

Renkotsu gritted his teeth and clenched his fist in rage; he was almost trembling. Worried about his own reaction and not wanting Higurashi to know it, he ordered Gatenmaru to leave. Right after the soldier was out, a loud sound resounded in the room, but the Emperor didn't care about pain he was in or about the abused piece of furniture.

"Curse this situation!"

He opened the letter first, anxious to read the contents. Kikyou was nervous as well, he could tell. Without thinking about it, he read the words out loud.

"Although all my respect and admiration goes to you, Kimura-sama, I cannot help but notice with no little stupor how you gather men from every part of the country. One may assume that the Emperor is not certain of the strength and allies he already possesses. It was a superfluous move to try and turn the remaining people of Minamoto-shi in the North against me, even with your knowledge about my history with Minamoto Koga. You use foul tricks, but cannot win. Here is a copy of something you might want to see – a talented artist crafted it to look identical to the real object. May health and strength always be with you and your blessed family – Higurashi Kagome"

Apprehensively, the Emperor unwrapped the object without care and froze when he saw the content. The wooden object slammed against the floor and Kikyou hurried to pick it up. Confusion was etched across her face when she read the inscription: _**Minamoto-shi under Minamoto Bankotsu.**_ The name made her lips twitch, but she didn't understand the fuss.

"Father?"

Renkotsu was still stiff; only his tight fist trembling on the table.

"What does this mean? What does Higurashi mean, she knows your secret? What are you hiding?"

"Have you heard of Minamoto Koga?"

"Higurashi's lover that betrayed her and disappeared before she could kill him? I think everyone knows the story. Why?"

"Minamoto Koga did not run away by himself. He took almost the entire clan with him that day, and Bankotsu was left behind to reconstruct it. The rest of the clan that escaped with Koga hid in the North, where Kagome would not go because of the slight hostility Northerns have towards her – she would not risk a war. Over the last years I have strived to make that scattered part of the Minamoto-shi my allies, but it seems she succeeded first. They are all a whole clan under Bankotsu now."

Kikyou gasped, the gravity of the situation hitting her fully. "But what of Koga?"

"I assume they killed him," the Emperor said rigidly.

It seemed that everything Kagome wanted, she got.

"What more does she intend to do now that she has yet another small victory?" Kikyou asked warily, knowing that the answer would not be pleasant.

"Whatever it is, we will be the ones to suffer."

And it just wasn't fair.

Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж

"But will it work?" Fujiwara Ginjiro was slightly skeptical about the plan's success, but if Kagome was right, then there was nothing they could worry about. And he would settle his other concern, as well. "I should warn you though," he said, "my son, Byakuya, does not respond well to arranged marriages. He considers himself already betrothed."

_Ah, yes… to Kagura._

Naturally, Kagome did not say it out loud. "Yes, I know, but I will convince him."

The head of the clan seemed to consider this for a moment. "He has not met you yet," he realized casually, so there was a great chance that Kagome could win his son's admiration.

"And I was Onigumo Naraku's most precious consort. He spent most of the time with me, teaching me the ways of life," Kagome added. "I was to be his wife. Trust me, Byakuya-san will not say no." And just like that, Ginjiro had faith in her.

"Masami will be thrilled," he commented, wondering how it would be to have such a powerful figure in their family. Now that Kagome would marry into their clan, if she was to become Empress, then Byakuya…

Ginjiro grinned knowingly. "I shall send after my son, informing him of his beautiful, future wife."

Kagome smiled in return, excited that everything was working according to plan. "Do so."

She turned around preparing to leave, when she was stopped by an unexpectedly gentle question.

"What about Tachibana Inuyasha?"

Kagome's head turned to the side for a second and she refused to acknowledge the strange prickling at the corners of her eyes. "He is _my_ business, and mine alone," her low tone warned, but she didn't see the man's nod of understanding. Instead she continued walking without looking back. Fujiwara-shi was part of her salvation, part of her glory. She'd share it with them for a while then toss them to the wolves, because she certainly wouldn't need a competent man as husband when she'd become Empress.

Then came the issue of Inuyasha's intentions.

He had made it clear that he didn't intend to come back to her even if she wanted him to. As hotheaded as he was, he would never understand. With his stubborn streak he would never hear past her words. Had he already forgotten her advice, her warnings?

'_Sometimes the enemy can be your biggest friend. Embrace change, Inuyasha.'_

Inuyasha was smart and cunning and she loved that about him, but sometimes he was clueless. Entirely clueless.

_No matter. I'll do what I need to and he'll do what _he_ needs to._

Her left eye twitched mercilessly.

_Though eventually, he'll come around._

She knew he would.

Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж

**_A/N: Do you realize that this is the first chapter without an InuKag lemon? Hehe. Anyway, please review :)_**

**_Oshiete kudasai = (here) Please teach me_**


	5. Impenetrable

**Caged in her heart**

Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and I do not make money out of writing this story. And I don't own Lady Misil either, but she's so amazing.

Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж

_Summary: Higurashi Kagome, the one who aspires to become Empress, the one all love and fear. She is capable of hurting everyone who stands between her and her goal, but will things stay the same as the Emperor tries to resist her?_

Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж

Contrary to her expectations, Fujiwara Byakuya was indeed a handsome man. Not only that, but his slyness seemed to be coming off him in waves, too. For a woman such as Higurashi Kagome, it was unbelievingly irresistible.

"I told my father I would not marry," the irked young man said. "I do not know why he does not seem to understand, Higurashi-sama. I must apologize for this misunderstanding."

Her eyes twinkled strangely, because she knew she would soon have him at her feet. "Not at all, Fujiwara-san."

They continued their walk in silence for a while. Byakuya's head was swimming in confusion; he did not know how to feel about this strange woman. Naturally, he knew she had been Naraku's intended, but why her? Why such a petite woman that seemed so _proper_? Proper? Somehow, the word didn't suit her; it was perhaps everything he'd heard about her that made it so. Still, he couldn't imagine her being ruthless and amazingly astute. It was, at the very least, intriguing.

"Naraku-san once said, you should know your opponents as well as you know your friends. Do you know why that is, Fujiwara-san?" Kagome asked nonchalantly, not even looking towards him. Yes, of course, he knew that lesson. Everyone that knew Naraku personally had to know that lesson. And obviously, it didn't escape the younger son of Fujiwara Ginjiro how Kagome called Naraku "san". Not many were allowed to do that.

"Of course, Higurashi-sama. You must be aware of their every move, penetrate their minds and know how they think to be able to repel their attacks."

She nodded. "Hn, but why compare them to friends?"

Byakuya lifted a graceful eyebrow. Why, indeed? Naraku could have suggested knowing about the adversary as well as one knows oneself.

Kagome spoke. "There is no such thing as friends in war, Fujiwara-san. And this life is, after all, a war. Friends become enemies and enemies become allies. You should take your time to know them equally."

"Ah," he replied, his eyes glistening with admiration, "did Naraku-sama teach you that?"

No, he had not, but Byakuya had no way of knowing that. So she lied, "Yes, he did. It was one of his many lessons."

Amazing. To Byakuya, this was amazing. He could still listen to the teachings of his long lost master through this petite woman who seemed to know so many things. Teachings that had belonged to Onigumo Naraku. If he married her, then… After all, it was obvious that Naraku had taught her more than he had ever taught him.

"How do you do it?" he found himself asking breathlessly.

"Do what?" Kagome replied cautiously, her wonderful garment touching the ground with immense ease as she walked gracefully.

"How do you manage being so influential? What is it you want? To become Empress?"

Yes, it was exactly what she wanted, but she had a better way of wording it.

"I merely want what Naraku-san wanted for me: to become the one to rule these lands."

For just a second, Byakuya could swear his heart soared from hearing such a declaration. His incredible loyalty would not be wasted if he sided with this woman. In her he'd find his master.

She was the one.

"I am looking forward to our nuptial ceremony, Higurashi-san."

The change in suffix did not go unnoticed and Kagome smiled triumphantly. Still, there was a painful pang inside her chest that told her that her heart did not agree.

Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж

The hut was small and smelly, but it served its purpose. Here no one could discover them. Their plans were to be executed perfectly.

No matter how hurt he was, Inuyasha could never hate her. His love for her was too strong, too alive. Rumors of Kagome's impending marriage to Byakuya were loud and clear, and he understood. He understood what sacrifices she was willing to make in order to get him back, because he wasn't stupid. Higurashi Kagome was not as heartless as everyone deemed her to be. Yes, it was true she could sacrifice anything to reach her ultimate goal, but that didn't mean she didn't suffer because of it.

She wanted to become Empress and he wanted her.

How pathetic.

But still.

"Are you sure you were not followed?" His voice was gruff and edgy – like a true General's. If his tactics proved victorious, Kagome would never have to marry that Fujiwara coward. No matter how influential the little bastard's father was, he'd force Kagome's hand and not even Fujiwara Ginjiro could stay in his path.

_The bastard..._

Honestly, Inuyasha had no idea if Fujiwara was his father or not, but he didn't care. He didn't care at all.

"Yes, Inuyasha-sama," the ever-so loyal, albeit coward servant uttered reverently.

"_After_ it works my way," not _if_, "Myouga-san, you'll get a higher rank."

The old man's eyes twinkled gratefully, but Inuyasha simply shook his head.

"So, what news do you have?"

The old man cleared his throat, straightening his shoulders to appear imposing. "All your soldiers were informed, Inuyasha-sama. There will be chaos."

"Good."

It was indeed great news. Kagome would not have time to think about anything else than the commotion that would take place. Her marriage would be forgotten, his promise of retribution…

"But I do have one question, Inuyasha-sama."

The look in the General's eyes told him to continue.

"Why did you threaten Higurashi-sama? Do you no longer wish to be by her side?"

Inuyasha smiled cruelly. "I want her to be afraid, I want her to make a mistake."

A mistake? Higurashi Kagome? That was unheard of. Higurashi Kagome's defense was impenetrable.

"How so?" the old man asked and Inuyasha issued a dark chuckle.

"She's got so many things on her mind right now; I bet she is not expecting what I am going to give her."

"But so many people will die," Myouga pondered almost quietly.

"They will not. Under my command they will not."

There was nothing to do than to trust the General's quick thinking. His strategies. After all, he'd never lost a fight.

Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж

"Higurashi-sama! Higurashi-sama!"

The slightly startled woman looked away from the documents that were spread on the table to see Gatenmaru's horrified face.

She took a moment before asking, "What is it?"

"Can you not hear?"

Truly, now that she was no longer engrossed in her work she _could_ hear. Possibly hundreds of soldiers were yelling Inuyasha's name, demanding that she bring him back. They seemed relentless, from what Gatenmaru said. They wouldn't take any orders to leave, and who could force hundreds of soldiers to leave anyway? Their General had been taken away and they were rebelling. But… why now of all times?

"Are you aware that quite some time has passed since Inuyasha was taken away?" Kagome asked, a slight edge to her voice.

"Yes, of course."

"So then… Why now?"

Truthfully, Gatenmaru had no idea. He'd thought something strange had been going on for a few days. The soldiers had been avoiding him at all costs, or so it had seemed. But Higurashi-sama had so many issues to deal with that he had not wanted to burden her with yet another one. What could possibly go wrong? He knew the answer. If all soldiers asked for Inuyasha and he'd come back, then he'd never have the chance to become General.

So he could not answer her question.

"This Gatenmaru has no idea what is happening, Higurashi-san."

"Of course," she said, her eyes unfocused. "I didn't expect you to." Naturally, she missed his confused frown. What did she mean by that? Did she mean he was below their former General? No, she could not possibly mean that.

"I'll deal with them now."

That being said, she got up and walked slowly, steadily, exuding the poise she was graced with.

"What is the meaning of this?" She raised her voice, something she almost never did, and enjoyed the way the soldiers faltered for a bit. But, relentlessly, they started begging her to show mercy towards Inuyasha's situation.

"Please bring General Tachibana back. Please bring General Tachibana back. Please bring General Tachibana back."

And their bows and requests for Inuyasha went on and on.

"Enough!" Kagome yelled over the crowd, her powerful voice carrying all the way to the back. "I will not tolerate this. Do not do such insane things unless you want Gatenmaru-san to take care of you."

For a second they seemed to ponder it, but words their leader had said rang loudly in their ears. Determined and steadfast, they recited together,

"Please bring back our General Inuyasha."

A scowl almost marred the woman's beautiful features, but she refused to be seen furious. Turning around abruptly, she walked slowly, elegantly, ignoring the crowd's cries. It was clearly Inuyasha's influence here, but why would he do this now? Why not at the beginning? Just as she sat at her table once again, looking in the mirror made realization sparkle in her mischievous eyes.

How could she have overlooked such an important aspect?

Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж

He wasn't hostile, just… very cautious. If anyone, _anyone,_ saw him here, with _her_, Hell would break loose. What would his wife, the imposing Masami, say? What would the people say? Would he lose his influence? Would his allies not trust him anymore?

Still, his heart told him exactly what he wanted. His heart, the treacherous thing that beat inside his chest, it squirmed in pure delight.

She was as beautiful as last time he had seen her, as if time was on her side.

"Izayoi."

Naturally, he was aware of how hoarse his voice sounded; it brought back memories, passionate once that still haunted him at night, but he'd ignore such trivialities now. He had a wife, two sons, and a whole deal of problems on his shoulders.

"Fujiwara-san," she said politely, bowing her head slightly to show him such informality was not possible.

"Of course," he said with a bow, "Tachibana-san." He understood her message and enjoyed her smile, even though he was aware that it was false.

"I trust you are well?"

"I am."

Why beat around the bush? He was sure this had something to do with Inuyasha, yet he would be relentless. He couldn't risk being seen wrongly by his subjects or allies, and so Inuyasha had to be away.

"I believe you know what I am here for."

There was a distinctive sadness in his eyes; he hated causing her pain, and what more pain could one cause a mother other than hurting her son?

"I'm afraid I cannot bring your son back." He did not say his name, there was no need to.

"He is your son," she said, almost harshly, her words taking him aback.

"What?"

"I said," she repeated patiently, "he is your son."

How could that be? No, it _was_ possible, but then… it was true? The whispers, and gossips, and everything? He'd had a hunch; after all, the boy really did look a lot like him.

"It cannot be."

"He is your son," she repeated. "You and Takemaru have been the only men in my life, and everyone knows Inuyasha is not my husband's son."

Indeed, everyone was aware of that detail. Even Takemaru himself.

"So what do you suggest?" His eyes were brutal. "Are you threatening me?" With exposing him?

The self-protecting barrier he'd cast over himself fell abruptly at her hurt gaze. "Is that what you think of me?" she asked him, defeat coating her words.

"No, of course not," he answered immediately, taking her into his arms. Instantly, the longing he'd felt for so many years increased tenfold; he wanted to have her again, to possess her, to be the only man in her life – to be her everything.

"I am a married woman," she said simply, tears coating her vision as her head hung low.

"I know," he said, refusing to give up the warm embrace. "I know."

"I thought that maybe… once you'd find out he's your son, _our_ son, you'd feel something for him. Maybe you'd… care more about him than about yourself. That maybe you'd want to protect him."

Izayoi was being foolish, she knew, but if there was even a slight chance that something like that could happen then she'd try. With everything she had, she'd try.

"He loves that woman," she whispered. Inuyasha really loved Kagome. "I don't know why, but he does, and I don't want them to be apart. I don't want your other son to marry her. It would break Inuyasha's heart," she explained.

But it was too late, Ginjiro knew. Byakuya was already infatuated with the woman. He didn't know how she'd managed it, but in only one day she had stolen his son's heart. It seemed she held the hearts of two sons of his.

"Byakuya has accepted to marry her," he confessed.

Shocked eyes met his.

"I know, he has sworn off marriage for so long, but… it seems she has made quite an impression."

"She always does," Izayoi muttered, burying her face in his chest.

"I know, and I don't know how I can do this, but if Inuyasha ever tries to come back, I won't stand against him."

It wasn't what she'd come here for, but it was better than other things he could have promised, so she smiled a bit for him, a real smile, and put her arms around him for the last time.

Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж

"So what exactly does he have in mind?" She tried to think like him, but Inuyasha was as unpredictable as she was. Today was the day of her marriage. Honestly, she couldn't care less how she looked, but she wanted to make it memorable for Byakuya. She needed him on her side.

"Higurashi-sama!" Gantenmaru again. "We have a problem."

"Out," she said, though her heart spoke against her decision. "It is my wedding day. Have you no shame? Out."

"I apologize, but it's about Inuyasha!"

This captured her attention and she turned around to face him.

_So, he will strike…_

Gatenmaru was not prepared for her smile.

"Fine, tell Ginjiro-san I said it was time and retain Sasaki Daisuke and Ito Hayato," she ordered, anticipating Gatenmaru's stutter.

"B-but, Higurashi-sama! Are they not those who are in charge of opening and closing the gates? How do you know them? Who will open the gates from now on?"

The answer was so simple, so obvious, that she wondered how he hadn't seen it coming.

"No one."

"N-no one? But what if we need to get out?"

"No one will open the gates." It was final and he nodded.

Kagome's mind flew to a recent conversation.

"_Perhaps I should inform you that I will no longer resist Inuyasha's presence here. If he decides to come back, then he will be allowed to be by your side. If you decide not to marry my son, you will be allowed to do so."_

_Fujiwara Ginjiro's unusual declaration startled Kagome; she was cautious, because there had to be a catch._

"_In exchange to what?"_

"_Nothing," he replied. "I have simply decided to have it so."_

_Smiling, Kagome walked a few steps closer and regarded him sincerely._

"_Have you found out anything?"_

_Her acumen was incredible, but he didn't falter._

"_I have."_

"_Does it have to do with the relationship between you and Inuyasha?"_

_Again, "It does."_

_She had foreseen it; truly, she had. "Ah, Izayoi-sama is truly formidable. To keep it a secret for so long…"_

_It was obvious he did not feel threatened. "Yes, she is."_

_The twosome measured each other for a while._

"_I trust we will be great allies, Higurashi-san."_

"_We will, Fujiwara-san."_

_A new type of bond formed between the two and Kagome was sure he would not be offended if she ended up not marrying Byakuya, but she couldn't simply refuse her marriage. She would have to be 'forced' to do so. Naturally, she hoped Inuyasha would unknowingly do the trick for her._

I know you can do it, Inuyasha.

"_I need your help with something," the woman declared suddenly. "It involves Inuyasha and his plans."_

"_Oh?"_

"_He will have his soldiers rebel against me if I don't have him as General once again. Naturally, I will be obliged to take him back as General to avoid a civil war, but he will become one only on some conditions. He will ask me not to marry Byakuya."_

"_Ah, how clever. But how do you know? Have you two discussed this?"_

_A mad twinkle flashed in Kagome's eyes. "No, but he and I think alike. I do believe he sometimes forgets it."_

"_Excellent," Ginjiro declared with a low chuckle. "What can I do for you?"_

"_I cannot trust my own guards now, because I have no idea who works for him and who doesn't. The only one I can trust is Gatenmaru, who wants Inuyasha dead so he can become General, hence my reluctance regarding his behavior and decisions. I fear he might become too… zealous in his endeavor."_

_Ginjiro's face hardened._

"_Then why do you keep such a man by your side?"_

"_He will never do anything about his hatred towards Inuyasha," she said with a warm smile. "He wouldn't dare. If Inuyasha wouldn't get to have his head on time, then I would, and Gatenmaru is well aware of this. I need them to compete, to always try to be better than the other."_

"_That is shrewd, but I like how you think," Ginjiro declared with a smirk._

"_Of course."_

"_Then what do you want me to do?"_

"_I need you to find out who the ones in charge with the gate are. I am positive they will keep it open for Inuyasha and I must prevent that. Secondly, I want you to give me your army."_

_The atmosphere was tense all of a sudden, as if the importance of the situation had just dawned on the influential man._

"_Are we going to war?"_

_Kagome heard the edge in his voice. "No, we are not. I just need your troops to show Inuyasha that I am well prepared, as well."_

"_All of my troops?"_

"_Half."_

_Half was still a lot._

"_Do you not want him to force your hand?" He'd thought she did._

"_I do, but… I _am_ Higurashi Kagome."_

_Then he understood. She could not afford to be caught off guard; how would people see that? However, if she had her forces ready, but Inuyasha was still swifter – he was a General after all– then she'd have her reputation unsoiled._

"Inuyasha is coming with troops."

"I know," she said, "go prepare my wedding."

Wedding? Was she out of her mind?

"With all due respect, Higurashi-sama. There is no time for your wedding now," Gatenmaru advised.

Nothing in the world could have prepared him for her twisted smile and the nonchalant way she answered, "I know."

Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж

Inuyasha was positive he would win. Against him no one had won, and Kagome knew it, as well. It was a matter of weakness and strength.

_And of knowledge and ignorance…_

Of course, he had to take into account the possibility that Kagome had discovered him. As far as he was concerned, it wasn't possible, but Kagome had endless resources and he shouldn't underestimate her. After all, he who is reckless can easily be killed.

But he doubted Kagome would kill him.

He stood before fearless warriors, looking them in the eye. His words were of both wisdom and experience – even the older men respected his opinion, because after all, Inuyasha was the one who could always get them out of danger. There had been times when he had not been able to be with his Army, and those had been disastrous. No one managed to understand the enemy as well as he did, no General was as good as he was. It was perhaps because he had spent some time on Tang lands, learning their ways and their teachings. Perhaps it was also because he knew The Art of War better than anyone – he knew when and what to expect.

And he always had a fabulous way of showing it.

"Higurashi-san will have to receive us back into her heart," he said loudly, his voice clear. "If I am not with you, she does not care about this Army. Until this Army has a new General, you are meaningless. Let me give you a goal again. Let me give you a meaning. Let me lead you to victory once again," he said, relishing the calls of glory and unanimous cries of acknowledgement.

"Today, Higurashi Kagome shall learn how indispensable we are. She is not impenetrable – she shall learn that as well."

And he smiled when all agreed with him, following him in his journey to the Palace.

Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж

"What?" The Emperor stood in his indefinite surprise. "What are you saying?"

Kikyou was breathless at the news she heard.

"General Tachibana Inuyasha seeks war. He is heading towards Higurashi Kagome's chambers as we speak. Consequently, Higurashi-sama has mobilized troops of her own and they belong to Fujiwara Ginjiro."

Renkotsu nodded unfocusedly, his mind in too much of a haze to truly understand anything. Why would Tachibana do that? Was it a ruse? Come to think of it… today _was_ the day of Kagome's marriage.

_With Fujiwara Byakuya…_

The woman was incredible. Fujiwara Byakuya had refused to marry for years and she had managed to convince him in a sole day.

_She's terrifying._

"So they are attacking the Palace?"

"It would seem so, Kimura-sama."

Kagome lived in the Palace.

Soundlessly, he fell back into his chair, his eyes still as wide as onions.

"Father?" Kikyou's voice was low and scared. "Do you realize how acute they are?"

"Hm?"

"Higurashi-san and General Tachibana Inuyasha. They… will solve everything with this."

The Emperor shook his head in sheer denial. "No, it cannot be. Fujiwara will never allow them to do such a thing."

But Kikyou dreaded such a firm declaration. "If they're determined enough, I think he will."

Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж

The Palace was silent as they all waited in dreadful anticipation for the fight that was to come. Fujiwara had already arranged the less important warriors to take the front lines, so if they were to be killed he would not suffer major damage.

"Wait for my order," Kagome said calmly, her husband-to-be at her side. Furious, Byakuya had demanded to know what the fuss was about, and the mere name 'Inuyasha' had irked him to the heavens. Still, he would help his future wife as much as he could.

Silently, unnoticed, Kagome watched him out of the corner of her eye, and instantly decided he was a fine character.

_But not as fine as Inuyasha._

True, Inuyasha was both astute _and_ strong. He could mobilize thousands of men if need be. And he'd proved this with this occasion. No matter what anyone said, she _needed_ him by her side.

Fujiwara Ginjiro observed the situation quietly; he had to agree that his youngest son was not the best option Higurashi Kagome had, but in Inuyasha's absence he was the most reasonable one. Sesshomaru would never take her as a wife – a wife of his would not be allowed to have such a notorious history.

Everything was still silent and Kagome's brows furrowed slightly. She was beginning to wonder if her assumptions had been correct and the others were clearly doing the same.

But suddenly, the gates broke before their very eyes, chunks of wood flying everywhere. Startled, Kagome saw the giant tree trunks being thrown to the side by dozens of men and wondered how they hadn't heard them.

Inuyasha's army was truly one of laudable stealth.

Cries of war and fight were issued and Kagome saw the man she'd silently missed leading his troops to blind combat – he was in a new armor, a thinner one, but it looked equally good on him. Truly, _truly,_ he was a warrior. His surprise at the troops waiting for them there was lacking, and she realized he must have expected her to figure out his intent. It didn't matter though; by the end of the night she'd be his again. She just knew it.

No words were said as Kagome and the Fujiwara father and son watched the battle unfold before them – Inuyasha was gaining ground almost effortlessly. And if Ginjiro hadn't ordered his troops to fight for real, then it wouldn't have been a surprise, but this showed how skilled Inuyasha really was. His fighting technique was fearsome – there was no man that could really defeat him, because he finished them off immediately. He knew martial arts like no other, and while he was not the most graceful fighter, he was beyond doubt the most formidable one.

In no time at all Inuyasha's army advanced forward, until Kagome could clearly see the murderous intent shining in her lover's eyes.

When he reached her, he pulled her with her back to his chest, threatening to slash her neck if anyone moved.

The battlefield was silent at such a horrifying scene – all Fujiwara troops were on their knees in reverence; they knew who to be loyal to, after all.

"You bastard," Byakuya hissed, his fists clenching at his sides. Kagome had never seen him so angry, but then again – she didn't know him that well. Being pressed to Inuyasha's body – it felt more like home than she had ever felt.

"Are you going to kill me, Inuyasha-san?" she spoke defiantly, almost picturing his snarl.

"You shouldn't talk like this, High Priestess," he threatened, his armor iron-hard against her clothes.

"I assume you want something," she said nonchalantly.

"I almost didn't expect you to see my little strategy, but I'm glad you did. This way, victory is all the sweeter," he purred against her ear, almost daring as much as to lick the outer ridge.

"No one does something behind Higurashi Kagome's back without her knowing it," she declared, her fists clenched in sudden indignation. Who did he think he was? Lover or no lover, General or no General, she was still his superior in every significant way! She was impenetrable!

"You're right," he said, surely to appease her. "But this time I win. This time, you will have to do as I tell you, or these men," he pointed towards the large army waiting impatiently, "they will jump at your throats." And he locked eyes with Byakuya.

"What are your demands?" said member of the Fujiwara clan asked harshly and Inuyasha regarded him with equal fervor.

"Higurashi-san will not marry you, and I shall be General once again."

Kagome looked at the younger Fujiwara and smiled apologetically, knowing that he understood. As sharp as he was, it seemed he deemed her to be genuine in her unawareness of this ploy.

"This is the first and last time you will ever force my hand, Tachibana Inuyasha," she declared callously, playing her part perfectly. At Byakuya's reluctant nod, she announced, "You are General." And the crowd went crazy, all of them kneeling before their once-again General.

Unobserved by anyone, Ginjiro was incredibly proud of his bastard son. The man was almost as shrewd as Higurashi Kagome and could easily conquer whatever he wanted if he wished so. Why he remained under her command had to be a matter of the heart, but he would not interfere. This time, Ginjiro would not interfere again.

Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж Ж

She wanted to laugh in glee and throw herself into his arms, but he was enraged – she could fell it radiating off his skin. So she waited.

"Was this a plot?"

Kagome almost winced at the poison in his words.

"I had to do this. You know my ultimate goal, and you know what I'm capable of to achieve it."

Yes, Inuyasha knew all about Menomaru.

"Of course," he replied. "It's no national secret."

Insulting her here, where there was no one that could hear them didn't hurt her at all. In fact, it mollified her. If he was angry and not devastated she could deal with it.

Angry she could deal with.

"Are you aware of how confused I was? Did you see yourself in the mirror when you ordered them to take me away?"

She had been merciless.

"I had to be authentic," she said simply in her defense.

"You had to be authentic," he mocked, starting to undress himself. The armor was being shed bit by bit and Kagome suddenly found it increasingly warm in the room.

"What are you doing?" she asked almost silently, biting her lip to keep from making any unnecessary sounds.

"It's hot in this room," he said with a mad gaze, reaching his undergarments. "Any idea why that is?"

Gulping visibly, she let her hungry eyes roam the entirety of his body before landing on his full lips. In a flash he was right before her.


End file.
